How Many Licks Does It Take?
by Sassy Kames
Summary: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Kendall and James would never know. Light M, no serious smut.


**How Many Licks Does It Take?**

_"Hey mister Owl? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop?"_

_"Hmm, let's see... one, tw-HOO, three."_

_**"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop? The world may never know."**_

"And the world still doesn't know." Kendall Knight huffed from his spot on the couch next to his boyfriend, James. The couple had the apartment to themselves for a couple of hours since everyone else was out. The two were just lounging on the orange sofa in the living room watching tv.

Since nothing good was on, James was going to flip the power button to make the tv turn off but that silly commercial about the tootsie pop came on and they both watched it. "I mean seriously. Wish someone would just count their licks and tell the world how many damn licks it took to get to the center." the blonde continued grumpily.

His boyfriend chuckled amusedly and pulled the smaller boy closer to his side. "Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Because I've been wanting to know for the longest time!" Kendall replied crossly. "I even tried doing it but I only got to 11 before becoming insanely bored."

James laughed. "You really tried?"

Kendall blushed. "W-well! I was 9, okay? My attention span wasn't that great but at least I got to my double digits." the blonde received a kiss to his forehead.

"God, you're cute."

"Shut up."

"Ha ha," the brunette laughed before pulling his feisty lover more to his side. "Do you want to go to a drug store and get a bag of them so we can try it?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked and James nodded, genuine smile on his face. "Yeah I do! It would also give us an excuse for us to get off our asses."

The pretty chuckled. "What a liar. I know you just want to go so you can see 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop!'" he teased and Kendall scowled.

"Hey, you offered." he grumped and James couldn't resist kissing his scrunched up nose.

"I know; I'm just teasing you. You ready to go?" the brunette got off the couch and reached down his hand for Kendall. Said boy took it and let himself be pulled up.

"Yup. Let's do this." he cheered before running to the door in a very Carlos-like manner. James laughed when his boyfriend eagerly ran out the apartment looking all adorable and child-like. Walking to the door himself, James walked out into the hall and locked the door before going after his blonde.

* * *

"Okay!" Kendall started, holding his cherry tootsie pop in his hand. James was holding an orange one. Both teens were in their shared room sitting opposite of each other on James' bed. A piece of paper and a purple marker was settled in between them. "I take a lick and you mark one down for me. I'll do the same for you, okay? Whaaat?" the blonde whined as he stared at a grinning James.

"I just think it's really cute how serious you are about this." the pretty boy admitted, grin broadening when he saw a fuschia color spread over the younger boy's cheeks.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. I called you cute."

"You said it in an insulting way!" Kendall insisted and James laughed. "Ugh. I'm starting now." the blonde huffed before taking a lick of his already unwrapped sucker. James cut his own laughter off when he saw his boyfriend's pink tongue come into view. He licked his lips wondering how in the hell was he going to sit here for possibly _hours _of watching Kendall flick out his tongue like that without jumping him.

"Give me a mark, Jamie." the blonde said, swallowing a bit as he tasting the sweet cherry flavor the tootsie pop gave. James snapped out of his thinking and put a mark under the _K _before licking his own.

Right then, Kendall also realized the same problem James had: how was he going to sit here watching that skillful tongue that belonged to his boyfriend for hours without doing anything? The blonde shook out of his thoughts and gave James a mark before licking at his sucker again.

This went on for awhile, both boys taking turns licking their tootsie pop. Each time they'd both get even more slightly aroused than they were before while watching the other and his tongue. The couple had both reached 76 when James stopped. By this time, both of their tongues were red and orange.

"Babe, I can't even see the tootsie roll yet." he sighed and it was true. Only if you brought the candy up to your eye level could you see the brown outline of the chewy candy inside the sucker but that was it. Kendall sighed as well.

"But we can't stop now. At least let's get to 100!"

James groaned. "Why can't I stop now?"

The blonde leaned over and gave an innocent peck to his boyfriend's cheek. "Because you love me?" that brought a smile to James' redish lips and he nodded.

"Fair enough."

Kendall grinned before giving his sucker a lick, watching James mark down his 77th lick. They made it past 100 but kept going. Kendall could finally taste just a portion of the tootsie roll and that made him happy. That was lick 139. Although the blonde was pleased, James was not.

Seriously, if Kendall licked his sucker in that way one more time, he was going to toss both of theirs away and take his boyfriend on his bed. And of course Kendall had to lick all cute and innocent like. Grr. "You're turn babe."

James licked his unhappily, knowing that Kendall would be going at his in a second. But the boy didn't. He was staring at his boyfriend with concern. "If you're done you can stop you know. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do this."

"Nah, it's fine." James cracked a smile, loving how caring the boy was for him. "But maybe we could listen to some music or something."

"Yeah!" Kendall grinned before jumping off James' bed and running over to the small radio on the pretty boy's chest of drawers. The blonde turned it on and messed with the dials, turning them until he found a station that was playing some music. "Is this good?" he asked over his shoulder to James who froze upon hearing the song.

_Soon as we get started makin love, going harder _**(1)**

_I hear a, knock knock, knockin on the wall_

_And as soon as I go deep, gettin it in then again_

_There's a, knock knock, knockin on the wall_

_Girl, your legs keep shakin'_

_I swear we breakin our new headboard, headboard_

_And the love we make, it feels so good, girl you know I'm proud_

_Lookin' in your lovley face, scream my name, you do it so loud_

"M-maybe something else?" James asked, voice thick as he felt his dick tighten in his jeans. Fuck, Kendall really wanted to find out how many goddamn licks it took to get to the freaking center of a stupid sucker but god his stupid tongue was doing things to him and that song was not helping!

At.

All.

"Okay!" Kendall messed with the dials some more, oblivious that his boyfriend was having some... issues behind him. The blonde stopped at a different station. "You like this?"

_I just wanna take your legs and wrap 'em 'round _**(2)**

_Girl, you're comin' right now_

_My head to your chest feelin' your heartbeat, girl_

_Swimmin' all in your sea_

_And you sweatin' all over me_

_Bendin' forward, don't you run, girl_

_I don't want to be a minute man_

_Baby, you're just like a_

_Storm rainin' on me, girl, your soakin' wet_

_I'mma kiss you right, yeah, yeah_

_I'm gon' lick all night, yeah, yeah_

_Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, girl, you heard what I said_

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

Well fuck. Why don't you just kill James now people?

"Change it please." the pretty boy managed to get out and okay, Kendall was getting slightly annoyed here.

"Fine but the last time James. Whatever is on, we're listening to it."

"Fine." the older boy just hoped it wasn't something so sexual...

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

James smiled. "Alright baby, come back." Kendall did with a smile on his face as he plopped back down on the bed.

"Whose turn was it?" he asked making James shrug.

"Just go."

It was about 20 minutes later when James had enough. He was tired of watching Kendall lick his stupid sucker with his stupid red tongue mocking him in every way possible. Well enough was enough. Time to make this game a little more interesting...

The pretty boy had just finished his turn and was waiting for his boyfriend to go. As soon as that red tongue came out, James swooped forward and let his own tongue lap over with Kendall's before sucking it into his mouth. Kendall, who was not expecting this at all, let out a moan. James let the boy's tongue go before kissing him roughly, pushing the paper and marker out of the way so he could scoot forward and pull the younger boy into his arms.

Kendall had one hand holding onto James' shoulder while the other one still held his sucker. James pulled away only to snatch the stupid candy away from the blonde and threw it into his small trash can beside his bed. "Hey- _mmph~!_" the pretty boy claimed those cherry flavored lips again before licking his tongue out across the blonde's lips. Kendall forgot all about why he was upset or what they had been doing previously before and let his own tongue come out, giving an innocent kitty lick to James'.

Said boy groaned in the back of his throat before pushing his boyfriend back until he was lying flat under him. James gave one more sloppy kiss to Kendall's beginning swollen mouth before moving down to his neck and sucking hard there. His hips jutted into the blonde's making said blonde moan. Kendall spread his legs wider for his boyfriend before rolling his hips up to meet James'. His fingers curled around the brunette's chocolate locks and pulled at them making James moan.

With James practically fucking Kendall with their clothes on still, it was safe to say '_How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop?'_

Kendall and James would never know.

* * *

**A/N **Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz **(1) **

Wet the Bed by Chris Brown feat. Ludacris **(2)**

****And we all know that Call Me Maybe was the last one. =3

Okay so I had this in my files for over 3 months, not even joking but I never had the time to work on it. I finally did but I'm not that happy with it. I feel like it could have been way better but whatever. Hoped you all still liked it. :)

-Jaya


End file.
